My Guy Bestfriend
by Vermilion Steps
Summary: Having a guy bestfriend, is something rare for me. He can be always there and expect less drama. Even if he may not be the most handsome in this world, I love him the way he is. But the consequence for having a guy as a bestfriend is that you might fall in love with him.


_Vermilion Steps's_

**My Guy Bestfriend**

* * *

_"Having a guy for bestfriend is like having a father when your biological father is not around. He can give you advice which is fatherly like."_**  
**

**Chapter One**

* * *

My name is Mikan Sakura, fourteen years of age. I have hazel eyes, my skin is white and I have a long brown hair that I tied into pigtails. I'm pretty, smart, loud, annoying, cheerful, clumsy, sporty and popular —according to my classmates. I am studying in a prestigious school named Gakuen Alice. I'm not just a student there but also an athlete and my sport is swimming.

As I finished my early morning routines, I immediately bid goodbye to my my mother and dashed off to school. Gakuen Alice is just few blocks away from my house. Meaning to say, I don't need to ride a bus o other means of transportation. I just walk to school and wait —does rollerskating count as walking? I use my roller skates in going to school except during on rainy days. Just like any other normal day, I go to school, some students greet at me, I greet back and the cycle goes on again and again. I looked up at the sky and started humming. I didn't focus on where my feet would lead me and who knows, I might end up in the boys' bathroom. No way, seriously. When I do things like scanning the sky and humming, I called that spacing out, well in my case.

Every morning, I always go to my favorite spot, under the Sakura Tree. As I went there, I saw a familiar figure sitting on the branches. Well, if isn't that my guy bestfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. I walked near the tree and all of a sudden, memories on how I met him flashed.

* * *

_"Gosh. After 10 minutes, I'll be late," I said to myself._

_I was running in the hallway but I stopped. Someone hit me or I hit someone. Gosh, did I say someone? Back to earth, Mikan. And so, I saw a boy lying flat on the ground. Oh boy, poor him._

_"Are you okay?" I asked the boy. This boy wears thick glasses, nerdy clothes and his hair is so messy._

_"Watch were you going," he said as he tried to stand up. "Ugh. My laptop."_

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Your laptop, is it still working?" I asked him and handed his laptop. He then accepted it and he turned it on to see if it was still working or not. Your dead, Mikan Sakura._

_"Unfortunately, it's not working anymore, Miss," he answered._

_"My! Don't worry, I'll pay you for the damage," I have no choice but to say that. After all, it's my fault because of my clumsiness._

_"Don't even think about it. I may not be good-looking but it doesn't mean I'm poor. I can buy a new one," stated his cold, arrogant voice._

_"Is there any other way that I can manage to repay you? You see, my conscience is eating my brain," I said. Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. You're making things even more complicated!_

_"Be my slave," this guy said. I could feel that he's smirking even though his entire face was almost covered by his hair._

_I gave him a puzzling look. What? Me? A slave? He just stared back. It's so awkward doing this for a minute._

_**KRIIIIIIIIIING!**_

_For the first time of my life, I appreciated the first class' bell. Saved by the bell!_

_"I-ah need to go now. I might be late on class so... ja!" After that I hurriedly went to my classroom. I started to panic knowing that the first subject of the day is Math. oh no, gotta deal Jin-jin-sensei later._

_I reached the room and the class was still on chaos because Jin-jin wasn't there yet. I entered the room and sat on my chair. Minutes later, Jin-jin arrived and started the mass. I really meant 'mass' and 'class'. He was discussing those Trigometric stuffs that I didn't bother to listen. It's no use for me listening to him, I don't even understand a thing. Remember what you've read earlier? My classmates said that I'm 'smart'? And yes, I was talking to you dear reader, I want to clarify that the author forgot to write 'except Math' after the 'I'm smart' statement. I stared at the birds flying around outside, listening to their chirps, and my mind left reality. I realized that I forgot to ask that person's name, not that I desperately want to know, it's just that —nevermind. Somehow, I think it's the best for me not to know his name. In that, I won't be his slave. Frankly, I do look like a master more than him. No offense people. Let me state the reasons:_

_1. His looks —very nerdy-like or maybe it was really nerdy._

_**"Sakura"**_

_2. Speaking of nerdy, his wearing those thick round glasses. Eyeglasses like Harry Potter's, only that his was way more thicker. I guess his a Potterhead._

_**"Sakura"**_

_3. His long, messy, black hair is covering almost entire of his face._

_**"Sakura"**_

_Every time I state a reason, someone mentioned 'Sakura' after it._

_._

_._

_"Really Miss Sakura. Gone to space again? Was it Mars or Neptune?" And I heard the class laughed. It was Jin-jin who said 'Sakua'. I mentally facepalmed myself. You're 'double-dead' Mikan!_

_Lunch came and I want to forget what happened earlier._

_"You okay Mikan?' my friend Anna asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. What made you ask?" I told her._

_"You seemed thinking of something lately. You know, like something is bothering you," my other friend Nonoko replied._

_"Ah okay. Bye!" Then I left and went straight to my favorite place in this school, the Sakura tree._

_I arrived at the Sakura tree in less than three minutes. I sat on the ground and had my back leaned on the tree's trunk. I just close my eyes, waiting to drift into sleep._

_"You ugly, get away from here," a cold voice has spoken._

_I opened my eyes and the voice came from that boy._

_"You don't own this place so, why should I?"_

_"Look here little girl, I own this place especially this tree so back off."_

_"Is that so? Well I like this place, I'll hangout in here as much as I want and whenever I want."_

_"WHY YOU LITTLE— ! Okay fines. Remember you're my slave after what you did to my laptop."_

_"Mou! Can I buy a new one for you instead?"_

_"No. Not because I'm not good looking compare to other boys who flirt to you, it doesn't mean I can't buy a new one. I'm way wealthier than you are."_

_"Fine. Slave for a week. I don't even know your name if you're gonna be my master. Mikan Sakura by the way."_

_"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Natsume. I don't like just a week. You're my slave for a month."_

_And so I met this guy and now, our 'friendship' has began._

* * *

"Natsume!" I called him, "Ohayou!"

Meet Natsume Hyuuga. My bestfriend next to Hotaru. The guy who is cold, rude, smart and reads manga, A LOT. He's top in class though I never saw him studying or entering classes. You can consider him as a genius. Some people called him a walking dictionary or a nerd, which is one of the reasons why jerks bullied him. Speaking of 'walking-dictionary', I asked him some words that I find new to me and he just answered me like, _'Search it, idiot_' ; '_What am I to you_, your dictionary?'. That defines his rude side, but he can be caring _sometimes_. For me, he's like a male version of Hotaru, only that Natsume doesn't carry weapons.

Noticing my presence, he then jumped from the tree. He stared at me for a while, that cold-looking eyes.

"Why are you so noisy in the first thing of the morning?" he asked.

"What's wrong with that? I just missed my bestfriend," I went closer to him and hugged him.

"Hey Polka-dots, I didn't knew you have a thing for nerdy guys like me."

I stopped hugging him, I felt like I want to punch his face. "You conceited idiot!" I playfully punched his face.

"You know, it's a miracle that you are one hour earlier. Keep it up baka."

If I would make a meme about Natsume, this would be a perfect caption:

**'Natsume Hyuuga. The person who compliments you at the same time, INSULTS you.'**

"Ne Natsume, what are you going to do if I tell you I am dating someone?" I asked him not looking at him.

"What kind of silly question is that? Who cares? Why do I care?" he answered me by a question.

"Hey, don't answer me by a question. I am just asking what if I—"

"Really Mikan. You are young for that. How old are you? 14 right? You are still a little girl to me who wears polka-dotted underwear and you tell me you're already dating? Well, if you're already sixteen it will be okay for me but you have to tell me who the guy is. Guys this world are unpredictable, we don't know what they had in mind. The next thing we know, they hurt you already. I don't want to happen. So NO FREAKING WAY."

Natsume rarely calls me Mikan. He only calls me that if he's more serious than normal. His words were like sword that hit me. I was just asking him but he overreacted.

"Dad, is that you?" I mocked him.

Glaring at me, he began to speak, "Idiot, What made you ask that thing?"

Should I tell him? I wonder if that's okay. But anyways, he's my bestfriend so there's no point keeping a secret. "E-eto, Kaname-senpai personally asked me out yesterday. He said it would be this Saturday. I didn't say anything and he told me he will be waiting for my answer. I don't want to agree or decline his request since he had been good to me this past three weeks. This past three weeks, when your away, he helped me in stuffs and he had always been there. I think if I say yes, this would be like an appreciation of his help to me."

"Hn. I shouldn't have left for that contest. So, you were saying that a lot of things happened when I was gone three weeks ago. Like what I said before, no. I'm sure Sono-senpai will understand. If you want, I'll talk to him. And you know what, just wait until you get sixteen."

"Thanks Natsume!"

"I hate you sometimes. You made me sound like your father."

"Sorry Natsume. I'll keep that in mind. You said you hate me sometimes right? Well sometimes of it you love me. I'm happy to have you as my bestfriend Natsume."

_"Well, I always love you," _he said but I'm not sure of it.

"What were you saying?" I asked him.

"Nothing baka. Ja!"

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Tadaaaaa~!**

So, I revised the Chapter One for some reason, I suggest you read it again.

I know this isn't the best chapter as of now, knowing it's just chapter one.

Hope you guys leave some** review and subscribe** to this story. I'll make sure that for the future chapters, I can give you the best and interesting.

And BTW, Natsume's hair in here somehow looks like Rogue of Fairy Tail (with eyeglasses).

Original Version: July 13, 2013

Revised Version: August 17, 2013

-Vermilion Steps


End file.
